A Full House Story
by christiangirl88
Summary: This is a Full House story that takes place a few years after the show has ended. They are married, dating, and friends all in this story. Read to find out who are the married people, who is dating who, and who are friends. Let me know what you think.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own full house or the characters. This is just for fun to read. Enjoy and please give me feedback.

Full House

Introduction

Danny Tanner has married Vicky Larson-Tanner. After Vicky left, he knew he couldn't live without her, so he went after her. They have been married for 4 years. Danny and Becky are still doing "Wake up San Francisco." Vicky went back to school and got a teaching degree. She now teaches Art at the high school. She has Michelle and Michelle's friends in her class this year.

Jesse and Rebecca Katsopolis are doing great in the their new house with their two boys, Nicky and Alex. They moved into a new house about a year ago. They thought it would be more roomy if they wanted to have another baby. So they bought a 5 bedroom house. Becky is 3 months pregnant and they find out the sex of the baby in a week. Nicky and Alex are 8 years old, in 2nd grade. Jesse still owns The Smash Club and runs it. About five or six years ago, he turned it into a place where Jr. and Sr. High kids can hang out. It is open Friday and Saturday's and holiday breaks. Monday through Thursday it is a coffee house for anyone. Becky still does "Wake up San Francisco" with Danny. Then she sometimes helps out at school where Nicky and Alex go. She even helps out at the high school.

Joey Gladstone is married to Wendy Tanner-Gladstone. They are very happy. They have a two year old daughter, Faith. Joey and Wendy have been married for 6 years. They live next door to the Tanners. They bought the house right after they got married. Joey works with Jesse at The Smash Club. Wendy takes care of the animals at the zoo. She loves animals.

Danny's oldest daughter, Donna Jo Margret Tanner, is engaged to Steve Hale. They are planning their wedding. DJ is in her last year of college at Yale and 23 years old. She is studying to be a lawyer. Steve is also at Yale studying to be a lawyer. They want to open up their own practice. DJ is still best friends with Kimmy. Steve is best friends with Nelson.

Kimmy Gibbler still lives next door to the Tanners. She is dating Nelson Burkhard. Kimmy is in her last year of school and almost has her degree in being a vet. Nelson has finished school and is a lawyer in San Francisco. He has been a lawyer for almost a year.

Danny's middle daughter, Stephanie Judith Tanner, is dating Walter. She is 18 years old and just starting college in LA, where she has her own apartment in the same building as Walter. They are next door neighbors. She is studying to be a dentist. Walter is also going to the same school in LA and studying to be a high school teacher. They have been dating since they started high school.

Gia Mahan is still Stephanie's best friend. They didn't talk for a couple of years, but they found each other. Gia goes to the same school as Stephanie. Gia is studying to be an elementary teacher. She told Michelle sorry for calling her "little Michelle" and now they are friends. She wants to be a fifth grade teacher.

Michelle Tanner, Danny's youngest daughter is 13 years old and a sophomore in high school. She still lives at home with her dad and mom (Vicky). She enjoys school, especially when she gets to see Aaron Bailey who has been her boyfriend for a couple of months now.

Derek Boyd and Lisa Leeper are Michelle's best friends, along with Teddy and Denise Frazer. The six of them are in most of the same classes this year. Their favorite class is art, which Vicky Tanner teaches.

Comet the dog still lives at home. Michelle takes care of him. He is getting old. But recently they got a new puppy named coco. Comet loves to have someone to play with. Coco will never take the place of Comet. Danny just thought it would be nice to have another dog in the house, since his daughters and Joey moved out of the house. Really Vicky and Michelle talked him into it.

Now on with the story. Please tell me how you like it so far. I will write more soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the full house characters. I have just put them in situations that I have created. But I do own characters that I made up that were not on the show. This is Chapter one. I hope you enjoy reading it and give me comments on how you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**The Tanner's**

Danny is making breakfast and Vicky is sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Michelle breakfast is ready, come and eat." Danny yelled from the kitchen up to her bedroom. Michelle is glad to have her own room now that Stephanie has her own apartment.

"Coming daddy." Michelle yelled down the stairs as she was finishing her hair.

"Vicky how can one girl take so much time getting ready for school? Were you like this when you were younger?" Danny asked Vicky.

"Yes Danny, I think all teenage girls are like this." Vicky said.

"Good morning Daddy, Good morning Mom." Michelle started calling Vicky mom a couple of years ago. She knows no one can ever replace her mom, but she can have another mom.

"Good morning sweetheart. I made your favorite French toast and scrambled eggs with toast and strawberry Jelly."

"Thank you daddy."

"Michelle, are you ready to make your project in art class today?" Vicky asks her.

"What art project?" Danny asks as he has a bit of French toast.

"Sorry dad can't tell you and yes I am I can't wait." Michelle tells them.

"Just give me a hint." Danny persists.

"Danny you know your birthday is coming soon. " Vicky says.

"Yeah dad." Michelle says with a little attitude.

"Ok, I guess I will just have to wait." Danny says a little disappointed.

Michelle is making her dad a special art project for his birthday.

They all finish their breakfast. Michelle takes her dishes up to the sink then goes to feed Comet and Coco.

"Comet Coco breakfast is served." Michelle yells as she is putting food into their dishes in the kitchen.

Comet and Coco come running into the kitchen to get their food.

"Geez dad, do you feed them at night?" Michelle asks her dad.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asks.

"Because they always come running for their food when I feed them in the morning." Michelle tells her dad.

"Well they must just be hungry in the morning." Danny explains.

"Oh ok." Michelle says.

"Michelle, are you ready to go sweetie?" Vicky asks Michelle.

"Yeah let me just run up stairs and get my bag. I will meet you in the car." Michelle tells Vicky.

"Alright. Bye honey. I love you. See you after work." She tells Danny and kisses him.

"I Love you too. Have a great day at school." Danny tells her after they kiss.

"Thanks. Have a great day at work." Vicky tells Danny.

"Thanks." Danny says.

Vicky goes out to the car and Michelle comes out the front door right behind her. "Bye Dad. Love you." Michelle yells to her dad as she is going out the door. "Bye hunny. Love you too." Danny yells right before Michelle closes the door. Danny cleans off everyone's dishes and heads to work.

**Over at Joey's **

Wendy is just waking up as she hears Faith crying for her.

"I'm coming Faith." Wendy cries.

Wendy walks across the hall to Faith's room. Faith has just started to talk in sentences lately.

"Mommy, I am hungry." Faith tells her mom.

"Ok hun, let's go down to the kitchen and see what we can find you." Wendy tells her as she is taking her out of her crib.

Joey wakes up and hears something downstairs. He goes to Faith's room and assumes that it is just Wendy making breakfast because Faith woke her up and was hungry. He goes down stairs to see what's going on.

"Hey Wendy, what are you cooking?"

"Good Morning, just making Faith some pancakes. You want some?" Wendy asks her husband, Joey.

"Sure. Thanks." Joey says.

"What time did you wake mommy up, Faith?" Joey asks Faith.

"I don't know. I can't tell time yet. I was hungry and mommy is making me pancakes." Faith says.

"Cool. Mommy makes good pancakes doesn't she?" Joey asks Faith.

"Yes." Faith says.

"Thank you guys." Wendy says.

**Stephanie's Apartment:**

Stephanie gets woken up by a banging at her door.

"Ok I am coming." Stephanie says being annoyed that she has been woken up.

"Who is it?" Stephanie asks.

"Now, who would wake you up at 7 in the morning to give you breakfast?" A man's voice says.

Stephanie opens the door. "Hi Walter, come on in we can have breakfast at the bar. Good morning by the way." Stephanie says as she is trying to wake up. Stephanie's kitchen has a bar that has two stools at it and that is normally where she has breakfast and coffee.

"Good morning. I thought I would bring you breakfast this morning. I know you have class at 9am so I knew you would be getting up soon." Walter closes the door.

"Oh I didn't tell you that my class was cancelled today. I don't have class till 2pm. But that is ok; I needed to get up any way. I went to bed last night at 9pm as soon as we were done talking." Stephanie tells her boyfriend, Walter.

"Wow you got a lot of sleep. How can you sleep that long? I have been up since 5am." Walter says.

"Easy when you have been studying a lot. So what did you bring for breakfast?" Stephanie asks.

"Your favorite, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast buttered just the way you like them." Walter says as Stephanie sits down and Walter gives Stephanie her plate and he also sits down with his plate.

"Thank you so much. This looks delicious." Stephanie tells Walter.

"You're welcome." Walter says.

As they are eating Stephanie asks, "So Walter, can you believe we graduate in June?"

"I know. I can't believe that we have been in school for 5 years. I can't wait to start our own practice tho."

"I know I am excited about starting our own practice. I am glad spring break is coming up soon." Stephanie says with great joy.

"Me too. Hey what are you doing today till you have class?" Walter agrees and asks.

"Probably cleaning up around my apartment then I have to go grocery shopping. I got all my homework that needed to be done last night." Stephanie explains.

"Ok well you want some company grocery shopping? I am always glad to come and I need to pick up a few things." Walter says.

"Yeah that would be great." Stephanie says.

They finish eating and Walter goes next door to his apartment and changes while Stephanie changes for the day.

**Jesse and Rebecca: **

Rebecca goes to the doctor in 2 days to find out if their baby is a boy or a girl. She wakes up at 6am and wakes Jesse up.

"Jess, you wake?" Rebecca says.

"I wasn't, but I am now, what's up?" Jesse says trying not to sound annoyed.

"I can't sleep anymore. Can you make me some breakfast?" Rebecca replied.

"Sure honey, anything for you." He gives her a kiss on the forehead and goes down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He knows if he would have said no that Becky wouldn't have been too happy.

Jesse is in the kitchen trying to be quiet so he doesn't wake the boys. He is making Rebecca's favorite breakfast meal that he figured out when she was pregnant with the boys. Blueberry pancakes with whole wheat toast.

Just as Jesse is finishing up, the boys come down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

"We smelled breakfast and thought we would come down." Nick says.

"Boys what are you doing up, its 7am. Go back to bed for another hour." Jesse tells them.

"You know once we wake up we can't go back to sleep, dad." Alex explains.

"Ok, how about you go get your coloring books and you can sit at the table at color while I make breakfast." Jesse suggests to the boys.

"Ok." Nicky and Alex say in unison and run up stairs to get their coloring books.

Well that is Chapter one. I had originally wanted to write a chapter for Christmas, but now it is almost February and I don't want to put up a Christmas one. Please tell me how you like it so far.


End file.
